Como sería
by MateoDTobi
Summary: La morfina tenía un efecto extraño, y Jabu lo presenció de primera mano al visitar el hospital donde estaba Seiya. ¿Quién pensaría que el pegaso podía volverse más extraño? ¿Y que alguien pudiera pensar como él? One-shot. Pseudo Crossover con Ring ni Kakero.


Japón, 1986

Eran las diez de la mañana a la hora que Seiya se despertó. Habían pasado tres días desde su combate con Shiryu en el Glaxian War y todavía podia sentir su escudo en su rostro.

Ayer había sido visitado por Miho y los huerfanos, quienes no pararon de preocuparse por él. Bueno, Miho lo hizo, Makoto solo intentaba burlarse de él.

Esperaba despertarse y encontrarse otra vez con sus amigos, sin embargo, la persona que se encontraba en su cuarto era totalmente inesperada.

"Vaya, ya despertaste Seiya" Jabu se encontraba leyendo al costado de su cama recistado en una silla. Levantó su mirada del libro y le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Jabu qué haces aquí?" preguntó Seiya antes de que un dolor impresionante cruzara por su cabeza.

"Oye tranquilo, el sedante va a empezar a surtir efecto dentro de poco" se acercó al castaño que se agarraba la cabeza con dolor, por si acaso de que necesite su ayuda.

"Agh, ¿Sedante?"

"Sí, vinieron hace unos minutos. Parece que tienes una contusión."

"¿En serio? No, espera, ya la siento."

Jabu suspiró al escuchar las idioteces de su antiguo rival. No habia cambiado nada en 6 años.

"Como sea, Saori-san me pidió que viniera a ver que te estén cuidando bien. Deberías estar agradecido de que se preocupara por ti."

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas lame botas" dijo con indiferencia logrando que el castaño rubio rechinara sus dientes. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, no había necesidad de dejarle sin las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

"Solo me quedaré hasta que vea que la morfina hace efecto. Si necesitas algo llama a las enfermeras" dicho esto se volvió a sentar y a leer su libro mientras que Seiya asentía levemente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio antes de que alguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra.

"¿Cómo será ser un boxeador?"

Jabu levantó la vista del libro. Una mirada confundida se encontraba su rostro.

"...¿Qué?"

"Digo, debe ser difícil ser boxeador. No puedes lanzar patadas, tus golpes tienen que ser legales, no puedes usar Cosmo y tienes que levantar tus puños para evitar que seas eliminado. Aunque consigues una gran cantidad de dinero" reflexionó el santo de pegaso.

El castaño tenía una mirada de estupefacción al escucharlo desvariar. ¿Que mierda estaba ocurriendo aquí?

El rostro se le iluminó al pegaso y lo miró con una sonrisa "Podríamos hacer un gimnasio y volvernos profesionales. Ganaríamos dinero en muy poco tiempo. Ahora lo que falta sería convencer a los demas" puso una mano sobre su barbilla y se puso pensativo "Shiryu no querría saber nada de eso, Hyoga, bueno, tal vez sí, Shun olvídalo, creo que Nachi-"

El unicornio hizo caso omiso de sus locuras y se fijó en sus ojos. Pudo notar que estaban algo borrosos y desconcentrados, lo que le hizo comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba drogado.

Largó un suspiro de calma al comprenderlo. A Saori-san no le hubiera gustado que el mejor combatiente del torneo (muy subjetivo si le preguntaban a él) hubiera salido sin capacidades mentales de su segundo combate.

**...**

Takane Ryuuji se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio nacional junto con sus compañeros para la pelea de exhibición contra Estados Unidos en un mes.

Ahora mismo se encontraba golpeando el saco de boxear con su rutina diaria: jab, jab, straight de derecha, repite. Delante de él, su rival Kenzaki Jun sostenía la bolsa mientras esperaba su turno.

De repente se frenó llamando la atención del pelinegro. Todavía no habia terminado su tiempo y era imposible que ya estuviera cansado. Lo sabía bien desde los diez años.

"¿Ryuu, qué ocurre?" preguntó algo preocupado por mas que su cara no lo demuestre.

"¿Cómo sería ser un caballero?"

Silencio impregnó el salón mientras que el joven millonario miraba a su intrépido rival con un semblante blanco. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro soltara la bolsa y se dirigiera a sus otros compañeros que se encontraban entrenando del otro lado.

"Kawai, exigo que me digas que hiciste con Ryuu."

"¿De qué estas hablando? No le hice nada a Takane-kun" respondió algo indignado el aludido. Sus otros compañeros se encontraban sorprendidos por tales acusaciones.

"No mientas, Ryuu no solía ser tan idiota antes de pelear contra ti. Claramente le pegaste demasiado fuerte en la cabeza."

"¿Yo le pegué muy fuerte en la cabeza? Mira quien habla."

"¿Fuiste tú, verdad Shinatora?" volvió a acusar la super estrella, esta vez al más alto del grupo.

"¡Oi, no te metas con Shinatora! Seguro que fuiste tú y ahora te quieres lavar las manos."

"No te metas en estos temas enano."

"¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!"

Minetras todo su equipo discutía, Ryuuji seguía en un costado pensando en eso. Después de un poco se encogió de hombros y siguió entrenando, necesitaba terminar de dominar el Boomerang Hook para su pelea.

**...**

**Muy bien gente, voy a serles honesto. Jamás pensé en publicar algo así, es más, esta idea me vino a la cabeza ayer por la noche. Considero que es una buena distracción** **mientras no publico el capítulo 3 de Murasaki no Shinshi.**

**Para los que no lo conozcan, los personajes de la segunda parte son de Ring ni Kakero, el manga de box de Kurumada que publicó años antes de Saint Seiya y del que, admitido, basó muchas de sus ideas y personajes para la saga de los santos. Es decir, solo busquen a Ryuuji y a Kenzaki en Google, son iguales a Seiya y Jabu.**

**D****ejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció. Por hay vuelvo a escribir cosas así para mantenerlos entretenidos. Si creen que a alguien le puede gustar mis historias, no duden en compartirlas. Ya bastante mal con lo que ocurrió con Murasaki no Shinshi, me sorprende que alguien la haya encontrado.**

**Nada mas, dentro de poco voy a publicar el capítulo 3, no se me pongan nerviosos.**

**Sin mas que decir, saludos.**


End file.
